


Perfect Peach

by my_soliloquy_chamber



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber
Summary: Brasidas has never tasted a peach. Luckily, Kassandra brought peaches.
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Perfect Peach

* * *

“What’s that?”

Kassandra looked up from the satchel she was pulling their provisions out of. Brasidas was lounging in the grass and indicating the pile of fruit she had placed between them.  
She raised an eyebrow. “They’re peaches.”

“Ah. Peaches. I have heard of those. Are they good?” Brasidas had a slight smile on his face, head tilted in curiosity.

Kassandra’s hands stopped moving. She blinked at him. “Wait. What? You’ve never had a peach before?”

Brasidas shook his head, still smiling, and reached out to take one of the round ruddy-pink-orange fruits from the pile. “No. First time. I’m sure it will be interesting.”

“Wait!” He had lifted his hand to take a bite, but froze at her exclamation. “Wait. Just… wait.”

Kassandra moved from the satchel and reached into the pile of peaches, lifting and weighing and lightly squeezing each one. Brasidas, still not taking a bite, looked at her in amused confusion. “What are you doing?”

“It’s your _first_ peach. And I get to be here when you taste it.” She looked at him with earnest excitement. “It has to be _perfect_.” 

She took the peach he already had in his hand and put it away, then she stood kneeling in front of him and pulled on his hand until he stood up on his knees as well. Once he was properly situated in front of her, she held up the peach she had chosen. “It’s this one. This one is perfect.”

She beamed at him and he looked back, amused. “Perfect, is it? Alright…” He took the fruit from her hand and raised it to his lips, but she stopped him again before he could take a bite.

“Smell it first... And it gets a bit messy when you eat it, but that’s normal.”

He raised an eyebrow but pressed his nose to the fruit. Kassandra saw his eyelids flutter just slightly as he took in the scent of the perfectly sun ripened peach. Then he took a bite and as the flavour burst on his tongue, his eyes went wide and a small moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

Kassandra grinned at him and he grinned back. “Good?” He nodded and took another bite, and then another. She could see the juices wet his lips, drip down into his beard, and coat his fingers with each slurping, sucking bite.

Finally, he had eaten the whole peach and sucked the pit clean before throwing it into the grass. 

“I see now what you mean about it being messy.” He laughed and held out his hands, showing her where the juices had dripped all the way down to his elbows. 

Kassandra laughed and turned around to grab a cloth from the satchel. When she turned back, Brasidas was licking at his fingers. She stopped in the motion of handing him the cloth and stared at his pink tongue winding its way in between his fingers and over his knuckles.

He grabbed the cloth out of her frozen hands and wiped his arms and hands with it. She stopped him when he lifted it to his face, feeling her cheeks heat up as she stared at his wet, glistening mouth.

“Kassandra?” His voice sounded far away as she leaned in and licked the juice at the corner of his mouth. His breath hitched and then they were kissing deeply, each clutching the other’s head in both hands.

He tasted like peaches and sunlight and happiness, and Kassandra sighed into the kiss.

* * *


End file.
